


Devoured

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polus (Among Us), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i have sinned, impostors are unnecessarily complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: Brown hasn't eaten for a while, and Cyan is rightfully worried.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Brown/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Lime & Orange (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 23
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

Cyan was worried. Brown had been avoiding him for a whole week now, and the Impostor seemed to be extremely on edge. He tapped his fingers against the table absentmindedly as he tried to sort his way through his thoughts.

‘Brown can’t be tired of me yet,’ He reasoned with himself, ‘If he did he would’ve started killing us. But White would stop him-’ Cyan couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to darker places, ‘What if it’s an Impostor thing? To become friendly with humans and toy with them?’ He shook his head, debunking the thought. His Brown wasn’t like that. But his heart felt empty. Felt like something pierced it and left a gaping hole. 

Cyan didn’t pay much attention to the footage as he flipped through the cameras, trying to distract himself. It was the footsteps behind him that snapped him out of his trance. He turned to see Lime and Orange standing there, concern written on their faces. Lime approached him first, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at Cyan.

“Something bothering you?” Lime asked, her voice stern but kind, “You didn’t seem well for the past few days.” 

Suddenly finding the floor very interesting, Cyan answered, eyes downcast and blushing under his helmet, “It’s stupid. And awkward.”

Walking up, Orange sat on the desk. He seemed to think for a moment, then pointed out, “Is this some relationship thing? Between you and Brown?”

Cyan appeared to be even more embarrassed as he hid his face in his hands and gave a tiny, barely noticeable nod. Orange had a triumphant smirk tugging at his lips before almost falling off when Lime nudged him harshly. “Can you be more insensitive!?” She hissed, “Cyan’s here going through something, and all you have to say is  _ that?” _

She patted his shoulders sympathetically, “Well, it’s understandable... I think you can ask White if it’s, y’know, an Impostor thing. But you and Brown gotta talk, in the end.”

  
Orange, muffling a laugh, said, “Imagine if he’s going through heat though. I don’t even know if Impostors have that, but just  _ imagine- _ Ow!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Lime gave him a painful smack on his head.

“Keep your unconstructive mouth shut! Cyan, do talk to Brown at some point, okay? Just finish up in O2 and you’re free for the rest of the day. Take care, we’re leaving.” Lime said, waving as she dragged a giggling Orange out of Security.

Cyan spun around in his chair as he contemplated what Lime said. Spotting Black and White in the corner of his eye, he paused to look at the monitor. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. He watched as White hugged Black, watched as Black returned the gesture. Why must Brown avoid him? Why does he feel so empty inside? Why?  _ Why? _

He sighed and stood up. ‘I might as well find answers,’ he thought, as he made his way to the Office. Now that Cyan actually thought about it, before Brown started evading him, they used to walk around and do tasks together. He wondered where Brown could be at the moment, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

“Say, White... Hasn’t Brown been rather elusive lately?” Black asked, swiping his card for the millionth time only for it to not go through. 

The Impostor stood next to him, fumbling with his boarding pass and scanning it, hummed in agreement. Cyan listened in from his position behind the doors. White glanced at him, then turned back to Black. He stared in amusement as his human kept trying to swipe his card. The alien sighed quietly, “...Do you need help?”

Sulking, Black passed White his card. He watched, amazed, as White swiped the card expertly. “You’re incredible, White!” He happily exclaimed, tackling the Impostor in a tight embrace. Believing they were alone, Black snuggled into his boyfriend. White patted his head gently and bumped their helmets together. Cyan watched, his chest seizing painfully.

“Are you going to come out or not?” White asked, mismatched eyes meeting hazel orbs. Black lifted his head, confusion apparent in his body language. 

Walking out, Cyan sheepishly rubbed his neck, “Nothing gets past you, huh?” 

Black jumped clutched White tighter. The Impostor shushed his human softly and looked at Cyan. “Here to ask about Brown?”

The human nodded. White closed his eyes, “This is going to be a long talk. Take a seat.” 

When Cyan pulled a chair of his own and Black settled in White’s lap, he began talking. “MIRA has educated you about Impostors, correct?” After seeing Cyan nod, he continued, “Then you know what we do with the... People we kill, yes?” 

Black nestled his face into White’s neck, in a gesture of trust and reassurance. White smiled to himself and watched Cyan, waiting for his answer. He nodded once more, “You eat them...?” 

The Impostor averted his eyes awkwardly, “Yes. But there are also a lot of things MIRA didn’t tell you about. For starters, us Impostors can be classified into two large categories. Half-bloods and Purebloods. As you know, there are turned Impostors who were originally human.” White stopped as he gave the two humans time to digest the information. 

Seeing the two nod, he resumed, “Those, and the Impostors they gave birth to are the Half-bloods. Purebloods are born as Impostors. When two Purebloods mate, their child will be another Pureblood, is this part okay?” 

Cyan took some time to comprehend White’s words. After a while, he nodded. White felt Black nod as well, so he started again, “Well, the Purebloods tend to... Consume humans more. It's necessary for them. Explaining this to humans feels so weird." 

"But why would MIRA hide anything from us?" Cyan asked, not willing to believe that the organization that proclaimed to be  _ Mankind's Savior  _ was exploiting another species of intelligent creatures for their own gain.

White huffed indignantly, "The MIRA situation... Well, it’s a whole conspiracy and we're still looking into it," He then cleared his throat, "Anyway, back to Brown. He's a Pureblood, and he needs to feed in order to survive. It has been a while, if my assumption is correct. He should be beyond reasoning right now-"

Abruptly standing up, Cyan cut him off, "Is there anything I can do?" Black visibly jumped and pulled slightly away from White, who immediately pulled him back into position.

Upon sensing the Impostor's annoyed glare, he quietly sat back down. White looked him up and down as he appeared to be thinking.

"Hm. Brown acknowledged you as his mate, he'll at least listen to you." The alien said, "Although blood can't compare to actual flesh, it'll snap him out of it enough for him to hunt."

Cyan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved to have gotten the answers he sought. Standing up quietly this time, he bowed in appreciation, "Thank you. I thought he was doing something behind my back."

White snorted, "We don't pick mates on a whim." Suddenly remembering something, he added, "He should be in his quarters, I heard him earlier."

Giving the crewmate a thumbs up, Black smiled, "Good luck, Cyan."

The duo watched as the male left. Then, White rested his chin on Black's head, whispering, "You look like you have questions." 

It was a statement. Black found himself nodding as he absently stroked White's arms wrapping around him. "Brown needed to feed, but why do you look alright when you've never eaten since the Skeld?"

"Surprisingly observant, dear." White happily watched as Black became flustered. He then continued, "I never said that it was necessary for Half-bloods. If a part of us is biologically human, we can technically live on your food. Technically." Well, only consuming human food would weaken them significantly, but White decided against telling Black everything at once, afraid to overwhelm the human.

Black nodded, then moved to get off of White’s lap. “Should we continue with our tasks? I have two in Specimen.” The Impostor stood up and stretched a little before following him to Decontamination.

Cyan ran towards their shared quarters. He didn’t care as his chest heaved with each breath he took. It was a long way from the Office to the dorms and he dashed straight there. He hastily shoved the keycard at the reader and typed in the code, entering the structure at last. He felt cold. Frigid. Freezing. He carefully walked towards Brown’s room and knocked lightly. Some crashing came from within the room, then an inhuman snarl answered him and he knew he had to do something.

  
  



	2. Your Taste on My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown didn't want to do it at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!!CLARIFICATION!!]   
> Consent not stated explicitly (Hence the dub-con tag) but it is consensual!! Please take note of this before reading!

Opening the door delicately as to not startle the Impostor, Cyan slid into Brown’s room. The room was dark and chilly, and Cyan would’ve missed the red orbs staring at him if not for the way they glowed. He shivered. Those eyes- The gaze- It was predatory. 

He tentatively walked towards those eyes, finally seeing Brown in the corner. The alien was curled into a ball, tentacles wrapping around himself and lying limply on the floor. Cyan avoided the fallen chairs and scattered items carefully and knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

Gentle, warm hands held Brown’s face. His eyes widened, recognition flashing through those pretty crimson eyes. Cyan almost burst into tears on the spot at the way those eyes softened when they realized who it was. Tentacles wrapped around Cyan and pulled him closer, pressing the two together. Brown buried his face into Cyan’s nape and breathed heavily before pulling away almost immediately, sharp teeth grazing the fabric of the human’s shirt. 

“No, Cyan, get away from me!” The alien cried, weakly pushing the human away, “I don’t want to hurt you!”

He shrank further into himself and violent sobs wracked his body, tentacles retreating. Cyan didn’t know what he should do, it was all new to him. He placed a hand on Brown’s shoulder and the Impostor  _ shuddered. _

“I bet you heard it from White,” He rasped, “Either way, I-I’m not sucking your blood.” Despite his sickly tone, the resolution deep within still rang loud and clear. “N-no matter what, hurting you is out of the question.”

As a tentacle wrapped around Cyan’s hand to pull it away, he held it with his free hand. “But you’re dying, Brown! I won’t die if it’s just blood loss, but you will if you don’t eat!” He cried, “You won’t hurt me, I trust you, so  _ please, eat.” _

Tears streamed from those beautiful red eyes as Brown whimpered,  _ “No- _ I can’t!” Eventually caving, he pulled Cyan towards himself. “I don’t trust myself! What if I bit you too deep!? What if I accidentally killed you!? What if I-”

Cyan pressed his lips against Brown, effectively cutting him off. The human could feel the pointy teeth ghosting his tongue as the Impostor softly sucked. Cyan’s hands snaked into Brown’s messy chestnut hair, gently tugging and pulling him closer. Subconsciously, the Impostor gingerly curled several tentacles around his human.

Finally separating, both out of breath, Cyan whispered,  _ “Please, _ Brown.” 

Almost as if struck by lightning, Brown suddenly went rigid and scrambled away from Cyan, shrinking further into the corner. “I- No. Don’t come any closer.” Tentacles sharpening at the tip, Brown aimed them at Cyan in what he hoped was a threatening motion. 

Stiffening, Cyan could feel his heart  _ shatter.  _ Brown was unwilling to hurt him, afraid to hurt him, even when his condition is worsening by the second. The way he visibly withdrew into the corner and into himself was so  _ vulnerable, _ a far cry from his usual self. Taking deep breaths, the human made up his mind and carefully approached the Impostor once more. The tentacles faltered and retreated when Cyan made his way towards them.

“C’mon, Brown, it’s alright,” Cyan was so close to bursting into tears himself, but he managed to say, “I’ll be alright.  _ Trust me.” _

He could hear Brown’s panicked breathing, could practically feel Brown’s apprehension, could see the fear in Brown’s body language. Cyan sat in front of the Impostor, his collar pulled down and exposing his neck. He waited patiently, until Brown came to terms with himself and slowly,  _ slowly _ began inching towards Cyan.

Shoulders sagging with relief, Cyan paid the tentacles wrapping around him no mind as he was pulled closer to Brown. He leaned in and buried his face into Cyan once more, and the human could  _ feel _ the hot tears dripping onto his neck. Brown mouthed several apologies into his skin before finally biting down.

“Hn...!” It was painful. The feeling of teeth tearing into flesh hurt. Cyan hissed, but he tangled his fingers into the coffee strands of hair despite himself and gently smoothened the hair. His other arm snaked itself around Brown, drawing the Impostor even closer. He couldn’t think, the fangs buried inside his nape hurt, but it was a  _ good _ hurt. Cyan felt pleasure travel down his spine and straight towards his groin. 

After a while, Brown pulled away and licked softly at the open wound he left. The frigid atmosphere dissipated somewhere along the way, only the warmth of their body heat mingling with one another was left. Panting, Cyan looked at Brown. He looked so much better, he looked  _ alive.  _ Cyan smiled, untangling his hand to pull Brown into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Brown, welcome back...!” 

Chuckling awkwardly, Brown returned the gesture, heart swelling with elation, “I should be the one thanking you... It’s good to be back, Cyan.” He shuffled a little, feeling  _ something hard _ pressing against him. “I- Uh, you seem to have a problem  _ down there.” _

Cyan tried to cover his erection as he blushed furiously. Tentacles pulled his hand away, putting him on full display for Brown. “I didn’t know you enjoyed it that much... Hehe, if I knew maybe I’d do it more often,” He purred, smirking seductively and Cyan could see the  _ carnal desire _ burning in those red eyes. He swallowed thickly in anticipation. Brown’s personality did a three-sixty, which only served to arouse him more, “Come now, don’t hide, darling.” 

More tentacles slithered out of Brown’s maw and curled around Cyan’s limbs as he licked up his human’s jawline, leaving a trail of tender kisses. “Consider this my thank you gift.” Brown whispered before kissing Cyan deeply, his long tongue wrapped around Cyan’s and  _ sucked.  _ Muffled moans echoed in the room as pleasure shot down Cyan’s spine, making him arch into Brown. 

Suddenly, Brown pulled away and Cyan whined in disappointment. The moment was short-lived, of course, when the Impostor carefully cut away what little clothing the human had on, the lust kicking back in full force. Tentacles enveloped Cyan, holding his wrists together and above him. Cyan was drowning in sensations, feeling Brown  _ all around him.  _ Several tentacles wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Brown as the Impostor toyed with his nipples, flicking and caressing them, but not quite giving them the attention they deserved. 

“Ah- Hah, Brown, m-more!” Cyan cried, desperately arching into the contact, chasing the feeling of ecstasy.

Staring into lust-filled, hazy hazel orbs, Brown chuckled as he ran a finger over Cyan’s nipples, “See how perky they get from just a bit of teasing? You’re surprisingly sensitive, I like it.” The human whined again, wanting more contact.

Brown did not miss the way Cyan  _ keened _ as he pinched his nipples, well aware his sharp nails had only enhanced the feeling. A thin tentacle curled itself around Cyan’s exposed cock. “Too much! B-Brown, this i-is,  _ ah, _ too much...!”

“Sweetie, you’re doing so  _ good, _ you’re  _ so good for me.”  _ Brown leaned in and whispered, just as Cyan thought the alien would continue to play with his chest, Brown snaked his tongue into Cyan’s ear and sucked softly.

“Hn!? Wha-” Cyan couldn’t form a coherent sentence, the room full of his cries and moans, “Wha-haa, what are you doing?”

Pulling away slightly to look at Cyan’s absolutely  _ wrecked _ expression, Brown smiled, “Rewarding you.”

Just as Cyan opened his mouth to speak, a slick tentacle wormed its way into his hole. “Huh!? A-ah, ngh-” Words died on his tongue as he gasped, back arching beautifully.

Brown groaned, “Hn, you’re  _ so tight, so perfect for me.”  _ He adored the way Cyan shivered, the way he tensed, the way he cried so prettily at his touch.

Closing in for another kiss, Brown caressed Cyan’s face gently. “I love you, dear. I love you so much-” He kissed down Cyan’s neck, leaving a trail of hickies on his neck as he sighed into the skin, “You’re mine. You’re mine, _ you’re mine-”  _

Cyan trembled beneath Brown as he leaned into the touch, yearning for more. “I- Hah, I love you too!” Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and moans poured from his mouth as he felt the tentacle inside him graze his prostate.

“You look so good like this, bound and completely at my mercy,” Brown purred as he licked his lips sexily. “So  _ cute. _ Just for me, too.” 

As the tentacle on his cock retreated, Brown took it in his mouth before Cyan could whine. It was amazing, Brown’s throat squeezed in all the best ways possible and he let out a  _ sinful _ moan. Brown peered at him, taking in his euphoric expression proudly. 

Cyan cried out as he bucked his hips, wanting more. He had tried to control himself, but Brown decided that it was unnecessary as he gripped Cyan’s hips, guiding them to thrust into his mouth at a steady pace.

“B-Brown! Ah, I-I’m gonna- Hng,  _ ah!”  _ Cyan whimpered, writhing in  _ pure bliss _ as Brown deepthroated him.

He hummed, long tongue curling around Cyan’s cock and squeezing,  _ milking  _ it. Tentacles slithered up his chest and played with his nipples. Cyan arched into the touch and whimpered, shocks of pleasure overwhelming him.

_“Cum for me, darling.”_ Brown commanded, the possessiveness in his voice pushing Cyan over the edge. He _screamed_ in ecstasy as he came in Brown’s mouth, eyes falling shut. Swallowing the ropes of cum and pulling off with a lewd pop, Brown placed a soft kiss on Cyan’s shoulder and groaned, “You’re so _delicious._ Let me taste _more.”_ Just as he said that, another thicker tentacle prodded at his hole.

Cyan shuddered in overstimulation as he sobbed, painful shocks mixed with pleasure coursing through his body, “Wha- B-Brown! A-ah! It’s too much, t-too much!”

Smirking into his neck and gently nibbling at the flesh, careful to not draw blood, Brown tangled his fingers into Cyan’s messy hair as he whispered sensually, “Too much? But you’re still hard, darling. The night is still young, and I haven’t rewarded you enough yet.”

Desire pooled in Cyan’s gut once more and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be walking the next few days. Not that he minded, of course.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHAH forgive me father for I have sinned  
> I will now proceed to burn in the eternal pits of hell  
> This is my very first smut(?) so go easy on me 
> 
> I have no idea how to use html formatting. I was going to link my Twitter, but screw it (I give up) it's @akazxki come chat or something

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Very close. To writing tentacle sex. Help.  
> Anyways after a lot of Black and White content I'm finally here with some Brown and Cyan stuff!!   
> Characterization is still hard. Welp.


End file.
